Dreded Paperwork
by Turquisea
Summary: What will happen after an innocent game of truth or dare? Louis asking Corrine to do paperwork? What will the distant side of France think after they see a signature that they haven't seen before under 'Must be signed by a ruling Monarch? Will they have to pretend for so many misunderstandings that they eventually fall into the trap as well? Read to find out! :D Bye-bye ity-beasty!
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooooooooooooooo peoplr from planet FanFiction! (Yeah, I'm weird :P)**

**So what happened waaas, I was going through some fan art of Disney's Frozen, and guess what?  
There was this _specific _drawing that...well knowing me, made me BURST into squeals!  
You know Elsa& Anna's parents, right? Weeelll...*Grinning wickedly* I came across this picture where (Considering they don't have a backstory, fans get to make fictional ones for them) Their mom, (Who was suspiciously a maid, *Like my favorite character, Corrine* ) Was bringing some tea and evening snacks to (Who we presume is the King of Arendelle), Doing paper work. And with the lighting (And shading) someone *Me* could easily mistaken them for a certain king and Musketeer from france! :D**

**Aaannd you awesome guys know what I'm talking about ;*  
Well, plus it's not at ALL hard to imagine that scenario happening with them .-.  
Soooooooooooooooooooooo I decided to, well write a kinda long one-shot (that will be edited over time) for the pic! to all those that ship it, (Who wouldn't?!) may you be happy that there is a sequel for the movie!**

**Carry on reading the one-shot if you please!**

* * *

**The Gift Of A Friend  
_**

_Someone who knows your lost and your scared,  
And there through the highs and the lows,  
Someone to count on,  
Someone who cares,  
Beside you where ever you go!  
And you'll change inside,  
When you, realize  
The world comes to life! And everythings alright!  
From begining to end,  
When you have a friend by your side,  
Helps you to find,  
The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in,  
The Gift of a friend..._

_When your hope crashes down,  
Shattering through the ground,  
And you, you feel all alone,  
When you don't know which way to go,  
There's no sign saying your on your own,  
Your not alone,  
The world comes to life,  
And every things right,  
From begining to end,  
When you have a friend by your side,  
Helps you to find,  
The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in,  
When you believe in...  
The gift of a friend..._

* * *

It was a wonderfully calm evening in the city of Paris. Capital city of France...

The Musketeers were but of course, training in the training grounds, all,Except for one. But, my dear readers. This isn't just _any _ musketeer we're talking about, this is Corrine Emily D'artangan we are talking about! She is just as independent and stubborn as her father at times. But, not only that! She is also the 'love intrest' as the town folk say, of the great King of france! Ahh, the tales that town folk say, but. How about I show you a _real_ story that they said? okay? well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Poor louis was bent over his study desk, doing...PAPERWORK! it could be a person's doom if it could!  
Then, there was a knock on the door, a signature knock. One that could only belong to -"Can I come in?" A voice called from the other side of the half open door asked. The voice of the person that he'd been thinking of, asked. Corrine.

"Hey," She called softly as she gently kicked the door closed. She was holding a tray with a steaming tea cup and some evening snacks, along with the everso famouse literally knows him too well, she knows him like the back of her hand! and vise-versa...

He looked up from the horrendous paper, to her beautiful face, which was topped of with her usual bright smile. "Hi, to you too" Louis smiled the first real smile of that day, all because a 'friend' of his was by his side. But, she understood him more than anyone else. Truth be told, it was plain fact that the guy was in love,

_And you change inside,  
When you, realize,  
The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in,  
The gift of a friend..._

He smiled, but suddenly his face clouded over in confusion "Wait, shouldn't you be training with the musketeers now?" It was, infact, quite confusing to say the least. I mean, a _Royal Musketeer_ Not training like the rest of them? Either that, or the paper work was getting to him...

Corrine shrugged and rolled her eyes "Am I being a nuesense your _Majesty?_" She said in mock alarm, trying to look shocked. But, the look on her face really betrayed her intentions of acting

Louis raised an amused eyebrow "Ah-ha-ha. _Very _funny. No, I was just wondering why you weren't joining in their little 'battle'" Although, in truth, he was kind of glad she wasn't with the musketeers, training.

"Eh. remember that time when trevile and I were arguing about something?" She asked. Her companion nodded. "Weeeeeelll, don't kill me or anything, but" SHe paused glancing at him as she set the tray down on the desk. Oi, the priceless moment when his face drooped as if he was saying 'If something happened to you, WHY I ADDA!' "an arrow zoomed past the horses while we were out patroling aaaaannndd, kinda sorta fell of my horse and...got a small concussion" she barely managed to squeak about the last parts, if she told him, only he knows what would happen...

Then she looked at the stacks of paperwork that needed completion, she twitched her nose like a(n) (adorable) bunny rabbit, but, anyone who knows her well would know that she does that when she is near something she doesn't like. And in this case, it was paperwork. Dreded beast it is!

Corrine let out a low whistle "Wow, I really need to pity on people more often" She chuckled as she stepped up beside him, looking at the horrifying beast known as paperwork!

Louis looked up at her, amused "Oh, and why is that?" He pulled of the all too innocent act.

"Aw" She hugged him by the neck "You know the innocent act doesn't work on me"

**Unbeknownst to them,** walking around the hallway was a red-head with green eyes, goes by the name of Aramina lecour. She almost passed the study, but, being the romantic she was. Decided to sneak a peak through the key hole just in time to see the hug. The romantic couldn't keep the smirk from spreading across her face like kristoff couldn't help but race across the fjord to get to Anna, you know, from Frozen? Yeah, compare that and the speed of Aramina's smirk. It's pretty fast is all I've got to say,

**"You know, **you should try paper work for atleast _once_" Louis laughed,

"Never" Corrine stated firmly as if it was going to kill whoever touched the thing.  
"_Never_?" Her friend pouted in mockery. Oi, what would be as funny as people on the other side of france if they see a _Different _signature on it, Oi, they'd think that they have a new queen! rest assured my friend.

"_Not_ even on _your deathbed_!" Now you know how horrible the thing is? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but. You still don't know how horrible it is!  
(Ow! that must hurt! 'not even on your DEATHBED' poor Louie)

"Not even on my _deathbed_?Ow" The poor guy-aka the lousy king (King-sly) *snicker* mocked as he still continued with his work, the sun was starting to set now...

"Yeah, mr. king- sly. In your dreams" Corrine mocked along.  
"hmm" the lousy king thought for a moment. Then shrugged "Must be why I wanted to hibernate so much in the past few days"

"Weell I'd better go." "Cleaning to do" She grumbled as she left the door, leaving a rather amused kingsly behind. to do. paperwork...

Later that day the two were having a not-so-amusing game of truth or dare...

"Truth, or dare?" Corrine asked dully  
"Truth" Came the reply. Corrine put a finger to her chin and thought for a moment, then her eyes found the balloon _"All my life, it's been my dream to fly" Hmm...When _Did _Louis want to build that contraption anyway? _"When did you get the idea of building the hot air balloon in the first place?" It was a good question to be asked, right?

"Since I was...eight i guess" Louis shrugged "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" She said, there was literally NO exitement that day, its like, all the fun got washed away...

"Okay. I dare you to" An evil grin came up on the Kings face  
"Do half of the paperwork today" Oh , no words could describe the terrified look on the girls eyes at the mention of her dare._Oi, I should have chosen truth!_

_"Not _if you can't catch me first!" As the words left her mouth, she sprinted down the hallway. It took only a few seconds for Louis to get what she said, then ran after her, It was very funny to some of the servant's there, The two were grown adults, and yet, were sprinting down the halls like a couple of kids!

To Be Edited When I'm Not Lazy...

* * *

**Weeeeeeell what do you think? Louis daring Corrine to do paperwork? WHat will the distant side of France say when they see a DIFFERENT signature on a deal saying that it should be signed by a ruling _monarch_? Oi, they'd think they have a new queen! :D YAY for ARAMINA!**

**Until the next edit...**

**Feedback is utmost welcomed, so are reviews and constructive critisism!  
Later Gatorz!**


	2. Catch The Girl, Or Kiss The Girl? part-1

**Hellooo, again. Just letting you know, I NEVER wanna do a one-shot again! why? because I nevvah wanna end writing a story! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**I'm envisioning...7-10 chapters! or more! Well I think the other 3 didn't get enough screen time (No screen time at all!) So I decided to put them in this chapter =D I'm being generous, I know. How kind of me!**

**Q: Have you watched 'Kiss The Girl' from the little mermaid? Yeah-a-that-themed-chapter! =P**

**I would love to hear some feedback! (I LOVE THESE TWO SINCE THE MOMENT I SAW THE TRAILER IN 2008!)**

* * *

**Catch The Girl, Or Kiss The Girl?  
_**

"Catch me _if _you can, slow-poke!" Corrine laughed as she sprinted out a door that lead to the largest place in the kingdom, beside the castle. The palace yard.  
And even though the girl was sprinting, Louis was managing to catch up. And fast!

Soon, when she thought she'd lost him. Corrine took careful, _cautious _steps backwards. She grinned_ he didn't catch me! I'm free from the dreded beast! Hurrah!  
_But, no sooner she thought she was free...He caught up.

"Gotcha!" He caught her...traitor. Louis, never wanting to loose the bet, (Especially to a girl musketeer) but. What he _didn't _know was that. The *Snigger* R-ro-*Snickering crows!* m-meo part of him, got away this time...let's just sayyyyyyy, remember how 'Cristoffer /Kristoff' picked Anna up and spun her around in the ending, right? Weeeeellll...*Squeaking* that's how it ended up *laughing in a giggly way* louis realizing what he did, and quickly put the girl back on the ground.

"As I said before, gotcha" He smirked (Flirt-smirk as I call his sarcastic way)

She glared at him (because she got caught) ."Traitor."

He grinned.

**"Ok, got it. But ,one question. _How _do I do this exactly again?"**

Ok, sure enough that she got caught? well, hate to tell you my friend, but, Corrine has no idea on how to do paperwork . But, then again. It was exeptional anyway...

Louis sighed, defeted. "Okay, first of. Read _what _it says and _who _it's from. _Then _you sign it. Okay?". She just coked her head in response. Her look would be like a person trying to teach its seal to talk. Which was, pretty insane.

After a few three hours, louis _finally _managed to get Corrine to understand it! Miricale indeed! right?

"Whew! finnally done! the dreded beast is done!" The blond cried happily as she threw her hands up in the air. She and Louis were sitting back-to-back on the floor, too happy and tired to get up. The sound of the warm fire cackling in the fire place did a good job contrasting against the chilly fall night. And it _did _do a good job at getting the tired ones to sleep. Exaustion was the one word to describe how cute the scene was! She had her head on his shoulder, He had a protective arm around her. What could be better? oh, riiiiigggght! Aramina seeing this!

Two days later, after the paperwork had been signed in...

"Just admit the fact that your blushing! and a lot!"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Are so"

"Are not"

"Are too~!"

"Ugh! maybe it's the heat?-"

"Creeping up your cheeks!"

"*Gasp!* Why you!"

"What about me?"

"You-you romantic of a redhead! Aramina, friend of mine!"

"Okay, just to prove that your blushing" Aramina flicked some water onto her friend, Corrine's cheeks.  
The blond yelped "Did you just pinch me with pin?"

Aramina smirked, arms crossed "Nope. It's called 'pointing out the fact that I was right'.You were blushing. And, the water wasn't even cold "

"Aaaaah! Was. Not. Blushing!" Protest all you want corrine, just remember this 'romantics win a bet every time'

"Okay, I bet that you thirty bucks that you _were _blushing. And if I win..." The red head grinned. She said 'You have to kiss the king' in spanish. Luckily, Corrine didn't understand what she said. Un-luckily though, Renne and Viveca, understood _what_ the girl had said. Viveca started to laugh un controllably while Renne just stood, mouth agape _Did she just say what I thought she said..? I am SO kiling her if she wins!_

**Meanwhile, on the distant side of France...(Prepare for hummor!)**

"Um sire?"

"Yes, benson. What is it?"

"I'm quite confused."

"Oh?"

"Well...you see. Remember the degree that was sent to paris?the one said to be signed by ruling monarch?"

"Yes"

"Umm..there was a different signature on it"

The other one's eyes shot up and carefully looked at the paper handed over to him by, his visor, Benson. The signature was _indeed _different, and femminine  
The man shrugged "Perhaps france has a new queen. Who knows? news doesn't travell fast here you know"

Benson relaxed at last and agreed "Yes. perhaps it's true"

"perhaps"

"We shall see. tomorow"

"Tomorrow?" Benson asked, confused.

"Yes tomorrow. Because I have a meeting with the king this week"

"Ah, also a chance to get some proof?"

The old man grinned "Ah, yes benson my friend. Also time to get some proof"

"Cheers my old man, to prof we seek, or to find a new ruler at peek!" Benson proposed as he raised a glass of champane, handing the other to the other that he was speeking with.

"Cheers!"

**The following morning...**

The girls were in the palace, cleaning, as usual.  
They were chatting amongst them selves companionably, that is. Until. Louis came in, looking for Corrine, Renne and Viveca had to clamp their hands over Aramina's mouth before she said something.

"Whoa!" Corrine cried as she was pulled around a corner "What's going on?" Her murderous glare only made louis bite his lip "I've got some good news and some bad news"

"And that is?" Louis couldn't reply because a voice from somewhere reminded him of what was going on

"Your majesty! Where are you?"

Corrine looked at the brown haired man expectandly, wanting an answer to why he was acting this way...

He gulped "Uh, I'll tell you later" He managed a fake smile "But, for now. Please come and don't ask questions!" He said quickly as he took of again._Still _holding the hand of an un-balanced Corrine "Whoa!please give me a warning next time!"

**"What's going on? something doesnt feel right" **Renne said cautiously as the two disappeared through the kitchen door.

Aramina shrugged "Who knows. Hey, let's follow them to see what's up" then the romantic sighed dreamily "Maybe he's going to finally confess his un-dying love for her at last"

Renne arched an eyebrow and sent her a 'really?' look.  
"Hey, she might have a point" Viveca spoke up. Getting aramina to make a proud face "No matter _how _idiotic it may seem" She added, earning a glare from the redhead.

Renne finally gave in "Fine" She groaned. The other two grinned "But, don't blame me if we get caught"

"Don't worry, we wont blame you" Aramina flashed a cheeky grin. _Oh this, is going to be good! Or better yet! I'll be right!_

**As the two entered the throne room...**

"Ah, what a fine evening it is. Wouldn't you say so your majesties?"

The two blinked a couple of times "Beg your pardon?"

The elderly man raised an eyebrow "I said 'what a fine evening it is, your majesties'"

It took quite a few seconds for the younger two to actually _understand _the situation that they were trapped in. _oh..  
_They glanced at eachother. Then their eyes became wide in understand-ment _The paperwork! The degree was in it! _. Uh-oh, how do they get in these predicaments anyway?

They'll just have to go along with the play...

Until Then...

* * *

**Whoo! finally able to update something after so long! And...we're getting into the plot soon!  
So please let me know what you think, all type of feedback is appreciated!**

**Q: Has anyone watched 'Your You'? It's a deleted song from frozen, sung by the one and only...Hans.**

**Well until the next update *Salute* Farewell dear readers! Farewell!**


End file.
